Bring Back What I Lost
by HuntressofHope
Summary: They have won the Giant War, but at a terrible cost. They have lost their greatest hero. However, there is a way to bring him back. Chaos tells the heroes that he can give Percy back to them, but first, he must serve in Chaos army...with no memory of his previous life. The other option is to let Percy wait in Elysium for them. What will the choose? PERCABETH CHAOS STORY!


Annabeth wiped her sweaty bangs from her eyes as she stood up. She had been walking the dusty battlefield with Piper and Leo cleaning up here and there, but mostly looking for familiar or surviving demigods.

"There's no one here," Piper sighed to her right.

"Nope," Leo kicked a telkine corpse. Annabeth scowled. The battle had ended days ago, but somehow she had ended up alone in the middle of the field. She had found Piper the day before, and the two of them had found Leo earlier today. They were all worse for wear and her body craved a shower and warm bed, but her heart and mind were in desperate need of a warm hug and reassuring whispers from her boyfriend.

Boyfriend. That didn't even begin to describe what he was to her. Percy was her everything, and even that word seemed to fall short of describing him. A few weeks ago even, she had been contemplating what being married to him would be like. But then the realization struck her: why would they even get married? Even if she never made binding vows to him or took his last name, she would always stick by his side. She loved him, and she knew without a doubt that he loved her. Although, Annabeth Jackson does have a nice ring.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a familiar eagle cry. She looked up to see a giant eagle followed by a blond boy flying above them.

"Jason!" Piper shouted, ecstatic that her boyfriend had found them, and that he had survived the battle. She broke away from our trio and ran to Jason, who had started rapidly descending once he saw us.

The eagle gave another cry and dived after him, changing into a boy as he neared the ground. Annabeth sighed with relief when frank's military cut hair and sturdy frame came into view. She reached up and gave him a tight hug, relieved that two more of their team had found them and was safe.

"Thank the gods Annabeth," frank breathed. "We were so worried."

"I'm fine Frank," Annabeth shot a forced smile at him. It was hard to act cheerful without Percy. "Where is the rest of the team?"

Frank and Jason exchanged a look. "Hazel is back at the base camp with Percy..." Jason trailed off.

"But?" Annabeth prompted. Dread started growing in her heart at their uncomfortable and forlorn expressions.

"But...it's not looking real good," frank finished. Annabeth felt all the blood from her face pale. If anything happened to Percy...

"Take me," she almost whispered. Frank nodded and changed back into an eagle. He barely waited for her to jump on his back and grab the soft feathers on his neck before charging into the skies.

They were flying for barely minuets, but to Annabeth, it felt like hours. They landed not far from the camp infirmary, filled with Romans and Greeks alike. She almost tumbled from frank's back, but a firm wing helped her retain her balance. She sent him a grateful look before collecting herself and walking into the tent.

That collection failed her as soon as she saw him. He was lying on a bed near the back, almost completely covered in blood and monster gore.

His name fell off her lips and she collapsed in a chair by his side, taking his larger, calloused hand in her smaller one and bringing it to her face.

"You idiot," she whimpered, smoothing his long hair away from his eyes.

"Love you too, Wise Girl," he rasped. His emerald eyes cracked open and he tried to smile, but then he saw the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Please don't cry," the hand she was holding left her grasp and smoothed across her cheek. "You know I hate it when you do."

She leaned into his familiar touch, her heart startling when a small voice told her it might be the last time she felt it.

"Percy...you can't..." She gasped as sobs threatened to overcome her.

"Please Annabeth. It will be fine. I promise."

"You'll get Elysium. I know it."

Percy only smiled. "You know everything, Wise Girl."

"Try for rebirth. Please. You deserve the isles of blest and I know you can achieve it."

"Never, in a million years, would I go for rebirth."

Annabeth's brow furrowed. "But why not?"

"Then…then I wouldn't get to…to spend eternity…with you." His breathing became more ragged.

"Oh Seaweed Brain," Annabeth gasped out and buried her head in his shoulder. "I love you, so much."

"I know. I'm going to wait for you. I promise." His hand pressed her forehead deeper into his neck and tangled in her hair. "I love you too."

And those were the last words she heard from him.

She sobbed. For days, she didn't leave the tent. She sat on his bed and cried over the loss of her love, even after his body had been taken. Even when Chiron came from New York to comfort her and help with the clean up, she stared into space with tears in her eyes.

"Annabeth please, you have to eat." Thalia. Dear Thalia, always watching out for her.

"He's in Elysium Annabeth. I know it." Poor Grover.

"The rest of us miss him too, you know. What makes you think you can sit around and mope while the rest of us are working?"

Nico huffed and crossed his arms when she didn't answer. "You're going to see him again Annabeth. But we need you here. Stop living in the past and get your head in the future!"

He was met with a pair of unseeing grey eyes. "I don't want to live in the present. In present, he is dead and half my friends are dead. I can't live in the present because it will eventually turn into a future without him. There is nothing I can do Nico."

A new voice entering the room made both jump. "Actually, something can be done to remedy that."

A tall man walked out of the shadows, the darkness sweeping away from him like they were negative magnets. He wore a cloak of silver and his eyes shone like supernovas confined in a glass ball.

"Who are you?" Nico demanded.

"My name is Chaos, and I have a way to bring back what you lost."

**Sorry to those of you who had to read it with code. I uploaded the chap through my phone so that probably messed it up. **


End file.
